


Wife Material

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, soft feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Just a little self indulgent sex scene with no context.





	

Jesse can feel Gabes cheeks warming under his lips, and he reaches back to push down his(Gabe's) shorts and grinding their dicks together. Gabe reaches up to run his nails down Jesse's shoulders, groaning low and quiet. He reached into the side table for their pineapple flavoured lube(Jesse's). 

He pushed it into Jesses hand and lifts his knees to bracket his smaller lover. Jesses kisses turned soft and sweet as he trailed slick fingers down his inner thighs, pushing Gabes knees out. Gabe lifted his hands to grip the headboard when Jesse rubbed two fingers across his hole. Gabe shudders when he feels the breach of fingertips and looks up at Jesse who is focused intently on where he was pressing inside of him. Jesse catches his eyes on him and smiles sheepishly. 

"Sorry I forgot the ropes bossman, know how much you love to be at your wife's mercy." Gabe chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine Jess, you're doing just fine." Jesse caught Gabes lower lip in a kiss and tugged it with his teeth. He worked in one of his fingers slowly, preferring to lick into Gabe's mouth than rush his finger fucking. Gabe moaned into his mouth when he finally pressed his middle finger all the way into his ass. Gabe shuddered and Jesse started working another finger into him.

Gabe’s feet slid along the bed until his thighs were propped up by Jesse's hips. They continued their makeout while Jesse slipped his fingers in and out of him slowly, sometimes going back for more lubricant to ease the stretch.The bigger man’s dick bobbed against his stomach, leaking against his belly and Jesse ran his knuckles up the vein on the underside, making Gabe grind his hips down on Jesse’s fingers. 

“Think you’re ready to take your gal’s big cock?” Jesse said, trying to sound sultry. Gabe groaned, in irritation this time, and thwaped the back of his head.

“You better fuck me before I change my mind, idiot.” Gabe growled. Jesse pecked his lips one more time, leaning back to line his dick up with Gabe’s hole and gently press in. Jesse grit his teeth, Gabe’s ass always felt like fucking heaven, hot and silky. Gabes knuckles tightened on the headboard and he breathed a moan. 

Jesse starts rolling his hips, pressing into his larger lover. Jesse put his hands on Gabe's ass, grabbing big fat handfuls of the muscle and using it to pull Gabe down onto his dick. He spreads his knees and Gabe’s thighs shift from where they’d been at his hips to spread over Jesse's knees. Jesse’s dick is above average in size, and the deep thrusts push the air from Gabe’s lungs in little choking grunts, swallowed up by Jesse’s lips crashing onto his. Jesse pulls back and starts grinding a few inches of his dick against Gabe's hole until he clenches down hard.

“There you go, daddy, you just let your Jessito take care of you.” He mumbles against Gabe’s mouth, feeling him start to tighten up and push back into his thrusts, chasing the feeling of Jesse’s fat dick rubbing over his prostate.

“Are you close daddy? I am, you're taking it so good, I'm gonna fill you up daddy…” Gabe reaches down to fist his dick in time with Jesse’s thrusts, moaning with his mouth hanging open. Jesse leans forward and cums with a whine, biting down on the muscles of Gabe’s shoulder. He knocks Gabe’s hand away and strokes him quick and tight until he’s thrusting into his hand and cumming all over himself. Gabe cums quiet, gritting his teeth and throwing his head back. After a few minutes he gasps and his body goes limp while he pants. 

Jesse doesn't bother to pull out, laying down across Gabes sweaty, sticky chest to listen to his heart beat start to slow. Gabe recovers enough to let go of the headboard and put his hands on Jesse’s shoulders, pushing at him until he gets up and out and grabs the wet wipes Gabe keeps next to the lube in their bedside table. Gabe takes them from him and wipes them both down then pulls Jesse into his arms to hold him tight and blow raspberries on his cheeks while he laughs.

“Go to sleep big guy.” Jesse grabs his face in both hands, thumbs rubbing over his beard.


End file.
